Hero's Play
by TheForgottenHero23
Summary: I never intended on staying in the Eastern District, but things were getting pretty rough in the Wastelands, and I didn't have much of a choice. It was either keep my brains or lose 'em, and I'd rather be alive than dead. A failed mission leaves Roxas stranded in the middle of nowhere::Post-apocalyptic::Akuroku


A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first fanfiction! ('∀'●) I'm so excited for this one, because 1.) It's Kingdom Hearts. 2.) It perfectly fits the Halloween spirit (or so I hope so) and 3.) Zombies. A shit ton of zombies. And action. Heh heh heh. I'd appreciate it if you read it from beginning to end and left a review right after, because this story took me months to write, and it wasn't easy. Thanks. ( ＾◡＾)っ✂❤

Description: I never intended on staying in the Eastern District, but things were getting pretty rough in the Wastelands, and I didn't have much of a choice. It was either keep my brains or lose 'em, and I'd rather be alive than dead. But I was running low on supplies, and I had to make it to the Western District within three days time. But this town hardly had anything to offer, and there was no way I was going to survive in the Wastelands with the little materials I had. ::A failed mission leaves Roxas stranded in the middle of nowhere.:: *Akuroku*:: Rated T for foul language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd be swimming in a sea of Heartless by now. Heh heh.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Welcome To The Eastern District.<p>

I never intended on staying in the Eastern District, but things were getting pretty rough in the Wastelands, and I didn't have much of a choice. It was either keep my brains or lose 'em, and I'd rather be alive than dead. But I was running low on supplies, and I had to make it to the Western District within three days time. But this town hardly had anything to offer, and there was no way I was going to survive in the Wastelands with the little materials I had.

"Great…" I sat on the ground and sighed hopelessly. "Just great. The only time Cloud fucking sends me out on a real, important mission, I get stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere."

I hid my face in my hands and groaned. You had one job, Roxas, I thought, irritated with myself, Protect the West Gates. That was all. But no. You waste your supplies and get yourself stranded in the worst district possible.

I scowled.

Might as well tell Cloud the bad news, I decided and stood up.

I brushed off my jeans and looked around for the nearest station, but all I saw was an antique shop and a bathroom. I growled. Did they even have a station? I picked up my bag and walked down the road. Maybe I could at least find somebody and ask. They did have people here, right? This place couldn't be that deserted.

As I took a trip down Boring Lane, I found out that not only was this place an empty desert, but it had one of the protection systems that I had ever seen. Wooden barriers (can easily be burned down), Little barbed wire (can quickly go to waste), and I didn't see no guards standing around when I arrived.

"Geez… This place needs a serious upgrade…" I mumbled to myself, and as I turned the corner, I had found what I had been looking for. I rolled my eyes and threw my arms up in the air. "Finally! A station!"

I happily approached the building and dug through my pockets, looking for my identification and Call Code. I thought about what I was going to say to Cloud. Tell him my situation, ask for a ride back to the North. I knew everything from there was going to be okay, and I felt relieved to know I would be outta here in no time.

That is, until I finally reached the station.

I dropped my identification and code and stared at the building in disbelief, shaking my head in denial. No way.

"You gotta be shitting me…"

Quarantined until further notice.

"Wha-... I-..." I couldn't find the correct words to say. So this meant… that I… No… No! I screamed. "Please tell me that this is a fucking joke! Augh!" I tugged at my hair and growled, stomping on the floor as I reread the sign. "I can't be stuck here! I got better places to be! Grr! I hate this district! I hate it so much!"

"Hey, now, let's not get angry here, Kid. You'll disturb the neighbors."

I turned around. So there was life here. How surprising. I let go of my hair and crossed my arms, a displeased look on my face. I scowled.

The stranger smiled at me and calmly slid his hands in his pockets, his bright green eyes smirking at me. "You must not be from around here, since you don't seem acquainted with our rules and such."

I arched an eyebrow. "Rules? What rules?"

He chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't be standing there if I were you." He pointed at the desolate station and grinned. "Rule Number One: Don't go near the infected areas. Got it memorized?"

I glanced at the building and cringed, standing next to the stranger with green eyes. I huffed.

"Alright there." I raised my hands in defeat and shot him a glare. "Happy now?" I asked.

The stranger grinned at me, and he brought his hand to my head and tousled my blond locks. I bit my tongue in irritation and smacked his hand away, holding my head defensively. I scowled.

"You know," I growled. "A simple 'yes' would've been better."

"Yeah, but your hair is so unnaturally spiked, I couldn't help myself." The redhead replied back, and I grimaced in annoyance.

"You know, I don't like your tone." I stated.

He just shrugged his shoulders and grinned, as if nothing in the world bothered him (I mean, we're in the middle of a fucking apocalypse right now), and let out a soft sigh.

"Do you really think opinions matter to me, Kid? I've heard a lot worse than that. If you want to hurt my feelings, try harder."

"What did you say!?" I demanded. This guy was starting to piss me off, and I was about ten seconds away from pulling my knife on him.

"Axel."

I blinked, and all of the anger I was feeling was replaced with total confusion. "Huh?"

"Axel." He repeated. "My name is Axel, and you better get it memorized."

"Um, alright...?" I stared at his smile with uncertainty. "I'm Roxas..."

"Hmm, Roxas, huh?" He burst into a fit of giggles, and my face flushed with embarrassment.

I gritted my teeth and growled. "What's so funny, Firelocks?"

Axel shook his head, his laughter dying down. "Nothing. Your name just reminded me of somebody I know, that's all."

"I don't see what's so funny about that."

"It's an inside joke."

I blinked. Is everybody in the Eastern District this awkward? I sure hope not.

After a long moment of silence, Axel patted my back and grinned.

"So, what district are you from, Roxas?"

"Um, uh, The Northern District." I replied awkwardly, staring at the floor underneath me.

"What!? The Northern District!? Do you know how far that is from here!?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Of course I knew. I took me four days just to arrive here, and all I had was a pistol and a few snacks. I thought I was making a bold move, traveling to the Western District without my brother, but now I know that bold move was a ridiculous one. I groaned.

"Yeah. I was supposed to be heading to the Western District, and... well... I'm sorta running low on supplies..." I glanced up at Axel and scratched the back of my neck, shrugging my shoulders. "I, uh, kinda wasted my ammo on my way through the Wastelands..."

"Ah. I see. Well, I can't offer you anything but a place to stay." The green eyed man looked away and smiled wearily. "It'll get dark soon, and trust me, you wouldn't want to be out here after hours."

I bowed my head, let out a sigh of despair, and nodded. "That'll be good enough, I guess." I mumbled.

"Great. I'm sure the others back at camp will be excited to see a new face. It's been a while since we had a new guy."

"Yeah." As Axel led the way, I let out a sigh of despair and groaned, looking back at the quarantined station. "Yeah..."

Don't worry, Roxas. Every camp has a station. You can just call Cloud tomorrow and ask for his assistance then. I'm sure he'll understand. Sure, he'll be mad, but what's the worse that he can do? I'm his little brother. He can't punish me that bad...

Right?

* * *

><p>I think my brain just fried a bit ;u;<p>

Like I said, reviews are greatly appreciated...

Heh heh... heh...

Heh...

Stay tuned for Chapter Two...

ლ(´◉❥◉｀ლ)


End file.
